


Start Up

by kaorihikari



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Basically SAO with Eugeo and not too edgy Kirito, But I'll only include them in tag when I eventually write them, His name is Narusaka Kazuto but his handle name is still Kirito, Like YuuAsu, M/M, Multi, No way I'll change it to Naruto, There will be more pairing later
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaorihikari/pseuds/kaorihikari
Summary: Alternate Reality di mana orang tua Kirito tidak meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Tentu itu artinya dia tidak diadopsi oleh keluarga Kirigaya dan tetap menjadi Narusaka Kazuto.Trio Rulid (dan mungkin sebagian lainnya) adalah orang dunia nyata karena kuingin Eugeo menjadi teman kecil Narusaka Kazuto di dunia nyata.





	1. Tata Ulang

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Reality where Kirito parent doesn’t die in accident. Of course it mean he is not adopted to Kirigaya family and keep being Narusaka Kazuto.
> 
> Where the Alicization kids are well and alive in real world because I want to include Eugeo in Narusaka Kazuto real life childhood.
> 
> Kugatal menuliskan ini karena kuada baca sebelum Kirito tau dia anak adopsi, dia anak yang ceria, dan kita bisa lihat seceria apa dia saat kecil di awal Alicization. Jadi kupikir apa yang terjadi seandainya dia tetap membawa keceriaannya ke dunia SAO? Lalu sekalian aja deh orang tuanya hidup haha.

Narusaka Kazuto, anak laki-laki dari seorang _programmer_ dan _computer engineer_ , Narusaka Yukito dan Narusaka Aoi, adalah anak yang nakal.

Jika kamu bertanya kepada seseorang tentang Kazuto, pasti itu adalah jawaban yang akan mereka lontarkan. Baru kemaren, dia sudah berhasil membuat kakeknya geram dengan kejahilannya. Dia mengganti isi stroberi _daifuku_ kesukaan kakeknya menjadi _wasabi_. Tentu setelah kakeknya terbatuk-batuk dan bergegas meneguk teh panas miliknya, Kazuto langsung dipanggil untuk menerima hukuman pukulan bertubi-tubi dari _shinai_ tercinta kakeknya.

Makanya sekarang Kirigaya Suguha, adik sepupunya yang hanya berbeda setahun darinya dan sesama teman sekolah _kendo_ , menempelkan koyo untuk lebam yang berada di sekujur tubuh Kazuto.

“Ini salahmu sendiri bukan, _O_ _nii-chan_? Kenapa Kakak suka sekali menjahili kakek sih, padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya Kakak kena hukum.”

Suguha sengaja menepuk punggung kakak sepupunya cukup keras ketika dia menempelkan plaster koyo untuk bagian yang tampak lebih biru daripada daerah lainnya. Kazuto hanya bisa mengerang kesakitan atas perlakuan kasar anak gadis itu.

“T-Tolong rawat aku dengan lebih lembut, Sugu. Aku mungkin tidak terbuat dari kaca tapi sekujur badanku serasa seperti koran lecek yang diperas…”

Perkataannya hanya disambut dengan tepukan koyo yang lebih keras di pipinya. Namun, saat Suguha melihat kakaknya kembali merintih kesakitan, dia mengelus pipinya dengan lembut sambil menghela nafas.

“Kalau paman dan bibi mendengar perbuatan Kakak mereka akan marah loh.” Sambil merapikan kembali kotak P3K yang dia letakkan di sampingnya, Suguha kembali menegur Kazuto yang tidak pernah kapok.

“Ho ho ho, kau meremehkan orang tuaku, Sugu. Saat ayah mendengar perbuatanku pasti dia akan memujiku… ekh, tapi ibu mungkin akan menceramahiku…” sebelum Suguha bisa mengatakan ‘tuh, kan.’ Kazuto melanjutkan perkataannya, “karena kejahilanku ketahuan oleh kakek. Argh aku tidak ingin duduk seharian mendengarkan bagaimana ibu akan melakukan aksinya…”

Suguha hanya bisa merebahkan kepalanya ke telapak tangannya, mempertanyakan kenapa keluarga sepupunya begini. Pembicaraan mereka berhenti saat ibu Suguha memanggil mereka ke dalam rumah untuk makan siang. Berdiri terlebih dahulu, Suguha mengulurkan tangannya untuk menarik kakak sepupunya berdiri.

“Aha, _sankyuu_ Sugu.” Sahut Kazuto dengan senyum, “Masakan bibi, kah. Akhirnya aku bisa makan enak… tidak ada yang bisa memasak di rumah kami, aku hampir muak dengan makanan _take out_.” Kazuto menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menekankan maksudnya.

Suguha menjentikkan jarinya ke dahi Kazuto sambil tertawa kecil, “Kalau tante tidak bisa memasak, Kakak dong yang belajar masak. Sugu sudah mulai belajar loh cara masak dengan mama.”

Kazuto tersenyum licik mendengarnya, “Itu artinya kalau aku mau makan tinggal minta Sugu masakin kan?”

Kazuto lari sebelum dia bisa disergap adik sepupunya, “Bukan begitu jugaaa!” teriak Sugu sambil mengejar Kazuto.

Di saat mereka berdua sampai ke ruang makan, mereka berdua dimarahi karena berlari-larian di lorong.

* * *

 

“Oi… Oi, Kazuto, wake up. Our recess will be over soon.”

Mendengar bahasa asing di telinganya, Kazuto dengan sayup-sayup mengingat di mana dia sekarang. Menguap nyaring, dia tidak membangunkan diri dan malah membalikkan badannya, mengganti posisi tidurnya agar lebih nyaman.

“Come on, if you don’t wake up I can’t move too!”

‘Bisa saja kan kau berdiri dan membiarkanku terjatuh?’… adalah kata-kata yang tidak berani Kazuto ucapkan, karena temannya bisa benar-benar melakukan hal itu. Tidak ingin menguji kesabarannya, Kazuto perlahan membangunkan dirinya dari pangkuannya… dan kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan malas ke bahu sahabatnya.

“Geez, you should stop using me as your pillow! And stand up! We should get back to the classroom now.”

“But you are very comfy and warm… the weather is so nice, it’s a waste to spend it indoor to study...”

“School is a place for learning, not for napping!”

Menjentikkan jarinya ke dahi Kazuto, anak laki-laki bermata zamrud itu bermimik tegas menegur teman etnis Asia-nya itu. Namun, tampilan seriusnya berkurang saat orang yang dia tegur itu masih menggelantung di sisinya.

Teman berambut pirang yang sedang dia gelantungi ini adalah Eugeo. Sama sepertinya, dia adalah murid pindahan dari Luar Negeri. Kazuto dari Jepang dan Eugeo sendiri dari Jerman. Ketika mereka berdua pertama kali bersekolah di Amerika, mereka berdua kesulitan memahami bahasa Inggris. Belum lagi dengan kelakuan kekanak-kanakan anak SD, tidak mengejutkan mereka di- _bully_ karenanya.

Mungkin terdengar klise, tetapi kedua anak yang dibully itu kemudian mengenal satu sama lain dan lalu menjadi teman. Keinginan mereka untuk bisa berkomunikasi dengan satu sama lain adalah hal yang memotivasi mereka belajar bahasa inggris sampai akhirnya mereka cukup pandai untuk mengobrol dengan orang lain dan memahaminya. Dengan hancurnya barikade bahasa di antara mereka dan teman-teman kelasnya, mereka tidak lagi ditindas dan bisa berhubungan dengan orang di sekelilingnya (itu, dan mereka sekarang bisa mengikuti pelajaran yang diajarkan, jadi mereka tidak lagi berada di peringkat bawah).

Malah, sekarang mereka jadi terkenal di kalangan anak perempuan karena penampilan eksotis mereka dan sifat mereka yang sopan dibanding anak laki-laki lainnya yang seumuran mereka.

Namun, Eugeo dan Kazuto tidak akan melupakan siapa yang pertama meraih mereka saat mereka terpuruk, dan siapa yang membuat mereka bisa mencapai poin ini. Persahabatan Eugeo dan Kazuto hanya menjadi semakin erat seiring berjalannya waktu.

“Oh yeah, Kazuto, who is [Sugu]?” tanya Eugeo ketika mereka pulang bersama di hari itu. Kazuto memiringkan kepalanya, kaget mendengar nama itu dari mulut temannya.

“She is my lil’ cousin. Where did you hear her name?”

“You mumble her name in your sleep.”

“Oooh.”

Sudah cukup lama sejak Kazuto melihat adik sepupunya, jadi mungkin karena itu tadi siang dia memimpikannya yang berada di Jepang. Rumah bibinya terasa lebih familiar daripada rumahnya sendiri karena dia sering dititipkan di sana saat orang tuanya sibuk.

Tentu dia masih bercengkrama dengan Sugu, melalui video call dan e-mail. Namun, tetap saja ada yang kurang, dan hal yang paling dia rindukan adalah…

“Haa… I miss my hometown cooking.”

Kata-kata itu keluar dari bibirnya. Makanan Amerika tidak begitu buruk memang, tetapi lidahnya tetap menginginkan cita rasa bunda pertiwinya. Sekarang dia menyesal tidak latihan memasak bersama Sugu saat dia ditawari. Orang tuanya tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan untuk memasak, apalagi membuat masakan autentik Jepang. Kazuto sudah bersyukur mereka bisa menghangatkan makanan dengan oven, dia tidak ingin mengingat bagaimana keadaan dapurnya setelah ibu dan bapaknya mencoba [memasak] di sana.

“Geez, don’t say it, now I start to miss it too… Alice’s cooking…”

“You really like her, huh. This Alice.”

“She is the only one around my age at my place, thought she is more like big sister to me. I hope I can introduce her to you someday, Kazuto.”

“I’ll introduce Sugu to you too when there’s a chance!”

Sampai ke apartemen tempat mereka tinggal sementara, Kazuto melambai perpisahan kepada Eugeo dengan penuh semangat. Hari ini Kazuto maupun Eugeo tidak menginap di tempat tinggal satu sama lain. Kazuto ingin membersihkan rumahnya, mengingat tumpukan sampah dan piring-piring kotor yang sudah lama tidak ada yang membereskan karena tidak ada yang punya waktu untuk melakukannya.

Yah, berbagai macam hal terjadi di hidupnya. Orang tuanya selalu sibuk seperti biasanya, tetapi mereka tidak pernah lupa menunjukkan kasih sayang mereka. Dia mempunyai bibi yang pintar masak dan adik sepupu yang manis. Walau perbedaan budaya dan bahasa membuatnya kesulitan beradaptasi di Amerika, dia mendapat sahabat baik yang tidak tergantikan.

Dari semua itu, bisa dia bilang…

Narusaka Kazuto bahagia dengan kehidupannya sekarang.


	2. Honmei Choco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuto ditemukan di kios coklat! Eugeo yang tidak menyangka hal itu memikirkan berbagai posibilitas tentang siapa yang sahabatnya ingin hadiahi coklat Valentine.
> 
> Kenangan semanis coklat di masa kanak-kanak mereka berdua.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't usually make seasonal chapter since I let my muse write whatever she want but well, here it is.
> 
> I barely made it thought, haha, at least in some world time it is still Valentine, right?

Chapter 2 : Honmei Choco

 

“There are lots of red and pink decoration, huh.” gumam Eugeo, memandang jalanan yang masih diselimuti putihnya salju perlahan menjadi penuh warna dengan hiasan-hiasan yang bertebaran dari toko-toko yang ia lewati.

Di Amerika sepertinya perayaan Valentine adalah sesuatu yang meriah dan bisa dinikmati semua kalangan, pikir Eugeo. Dari dalam toko yang menjual aneka ragam coklat, dia melihat gadis-gadis dari sekolahnya berkerumbun di depan stan-stan penjual coklat dan mengobrol dengan suara yang nyaring.

Tampaknya mereka berdiskusi coklat seperti apa yang cocok untuk diberikan kepada orang yang mereka kasihi atau yang mereka sukai. Terkadang mereka tertawa, berbisik-bisik, kemudian teriak tidak jelas. Eugeo hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk pipi melihat tingkah lucu gadis-gadis seumurannya.

Jujur pemandangan seperti ini tidak lumrah untuk Eugeo. Bukannya Jerman tidak merayakan Valentine, hanya saja di tempatnya perayaan itu tidak untuk anak-anak. Melihat teman-teman sekelasnya yang riang menunggu-nunggu dan mengharapkan coklat dari gebetan atau orang yang mereka cintai terlihat aneh untuknya.

Dan ini rahasia, tetapi Eugeo juga berharap mendapat coklat dari siapapun itu. Dia tau dirinya cukup populer sekarang, jadi berharap satu atau dua coklat tidak masalah bukan? Tentu adanya kompetisi siapa yang mendapatkan paling banyak hadiah Valentine bukan salah satu penyebab Eugeo menginginkannya, hahahaha…

Hei, saat di Amerika, bertingkahlah seperti orang Amerika, kan?!

“…I might had spend too much time with Kazuto.”

Eugeo merasa lama-lama Kazuto mengkorup pola pikirnya menjadi lumayan sembrono dan tidak karuan. Dia hanya bisa menghela nafas saat menyadari hal tersebut.

“Ah, speak of the devil!”

Di balik kaca swalayan yang jernih, dia bisa melihat Kazuto berjalan di antara kios-kios yang menjual berbagai merek coklat dan… memilih-milih dengan seksama?

Apa dia ingin membelinya?

Yah, memang sih di Amerika tidak hanya perempuan yang bisa memberikan coklat dan semacamnya. Namun, sahabatnya berasal dari Jepang jadi dia pikir tradisi Valentinenya cukup berbeda dari Amerika? Atau mungkin Kazuto juga berpikir seperti Eugeo? Saat di Amerika lakukan hal seperti orang Amerika.

“Or maybe he just want to buy it for himself since there is a lot of chocolate on sale…” Eugeo terkekeh mengingat kecintaan teman berambut hitamnya terhadap makanan.

Kalau soal makanan, Kazuto bahkan rela membayar ongkos ekstra untuk pengiriman express demi memuaskan hasratnya akan masakan kampung halamannya, dan Eugeo tidak mengada-ngada. Kazuto benar-benar melakukan hal itu saat tahun baru kemaren. Osechi-ryouri katanya, masakan khusus tahun baru di Jepang, dia memelas sepupu dan bibinya untuk mengirimnya ke Amerika.

Eugeo hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat mengetahui hal itu, tetapi dia juga berterima kasih karena dia juga diundang untuk mencoba masakan Oriental dari keluarga Kirigaya. Rasanya yang unik dan lezat membuat Eugeo ingin ke Jepang jikalau ada kesempatan.

“I’m digressing, and yet Kazuto is still not done browsing.  What took him so long at it?”

Setidaknya Eugeo tau Kazuto tidak punya masalah keuangan jadi Eugeo yakin dia tidak lama memilih karena coklat yang dia inginkan terlalu mahal.

Mungkinkah… alasan Kazuto yang tidak punya sopan santun dan tata krama mencari coklat adalah dia ingin memberikannya kepada pujaan hatinya?!

Oke, Eugeo agak keterlaluan di beberapa kata yang dia gunakan untuk mengevaluasi Kazuto, tetapi…

Itu akan menjelaskan gerak-geriknya yang aneh; dia tampak berpikir keras sambil terus mengambil dan meletakkan kembali coklat di tangannya. Mulai dari yang ukurannya kecil tetapi artistik, sampai coklat berbentuk hati yang ukurannya hampir setara dengan badan bagian atasnya. Mungkin sudah lebih dari 3 kali Kazuto melakukan hal itu.

Mumumu, siapakah orang yang bisa memikat hati sahabatnya yang lugu? Eugeo mencoba mengingat-ingat gadis-gadis yang dekat dengannya, tetapi dia tidak bisa membayangkan ada seseorang yang Kazuto junjung lebih tinggi daripada yang lain.

Adik kelas mereka, Ronie…? Mereka cukup dekat dan beberapa waktu yang lalu Ronie selalu membuntuti Kazuto sebelum dia bertemu Tiese, bisa jadi ada bibit-bibit perasaan memupukkan diri saat itu.

Atau mungkin malah Tiese? Hmm, tetapi kalau soal hubungan dirinya lebih dekat kepada gadis berambut merah itu daripada sahabat berambut hitamnya. Setidaknya, dia tidak bisa membayangkan Tiese dan Kazuto bersama dalam konteks seperti itu.

Kalau begitu… kakak kelas mereka, Sortiliena? Dia cerdas, anggun, dan dewasa, tidak sedikit teman lelaki mereka yang mengagumi atau bahkan menyukainya. Eugeo yakin senior Sortiliena mempunya penggemar dari kelas 1 sampai kelas 6 SD.

Entah kebetulan yang menakjubkan atau tidak terduga, Sortiliena memergoki Kazuto saat dia mengajari Eugeo bagaimana menggunakan shinai. Pedang kayu khas Jepang miliknya itu selalu dia bawa-bawa di dalam bajunya, entah bagaimana dia melakukannya.

Katanya dia melakukan itu karena didikan kakeknya. _“Seorang samurai Jepang tidak pernah meninggalkan pedangnya!”_ ulang Kazuto dengan suara lantang, kemudian menggaruk-garuk pipinya dan mengatakan, _“Aku akan dihukum setiap aku tidak menaatinya, dan lama-lama jadi kebiasaan, hahaha.”_

Yah singkatnya, ternyata kakak kelas mereka yang rupawan mempunyai jiwa yang cukup jantan dan juga belajar ilmu berpedang gaya Barat. Di kemudian hari, dia dan Kazuto diberitahukan bahwa Sortiliena adalah keturunan ksatria asli dari Inggris dan keluarganya masih menerapkan beberapa tradisi yang sudah tertelan oleh perkembangan zaman.

Walau gaya berpedang Sortiliena dan Kazuto jauh berbeda, mereka terlihat gembira saat bertanding berdua. Kadang cukup kelewatan sampai Eugeo harus menengahi mereka agar segera menyudahinya.

Tadinya dia ingin menghampiri sahabatnya dan menjahilinya, tetapi informasi baru yang dipasok oleh otak kirinya malah membuatnya bersembunyi di tongkrongan yang tak terjamah mata Kazuto, dengan masih membiarkan Eugeo mengamatinya dengan jelas.

Kalau itu untuk Sortiliena, Eugeo mengerti kenapa Kazuto ekstra hati-hati dalam memilih coklatnya sampai tidak keluar berjam-jam dari toko yang dipenuhi oleh gadis-gadis kasmaran.

Namun… kenapa Kazuto tidak mengajaknya untuk hal ini? Sejak mereka bertemu mereka selalu berbagi keluh kesah dan masalah satu sama lain. Hal seperti hadiah Valentine harusnya termasuk ke dalam kategori itu.

Setidaknya, ketika Halloween dan Natal mereka selalu merencanakannya berdua, jadi kenapa untuk Valentine harus berbeda?

Menyerengitkan dahinya karena kreatifitas imajinasi otak kirinya, Eugeo tidak sadar saat Kazuto sudah pergi dari toko itu ke tempat lain.

“AH! I MISSED THE CHANCE TO ASK HIM!”

* * *

 

Tanggal 14 Februari adalah tanggal yang dia tunggu dan juga tidak.

Otaknya tidak membiarkannya istirahat, bayang-bayang apa hadiah Valentine yang akhirnya Kazuto pilih terus berputar dalam kepalanya yang kecil. Coklat dan kartu Valentine adalah tradisi yang biasa dilakukan di Amerika, tetapi bisa jadi setelah dia pergi dari supermarket itu Kazuto memilih hadiah lain.

Kepalanya tidaklah lelah menciptakan skenario-skenario bagaimana Kazuto akan memberikan buah perasaannya kepada orang tersayangnya di hari penuh asmara itu.

Santai? Tanpa kelebaian apapun dan memberinya seperti kado-kado biasanya? Kalau ini hari biasa Eugeo bisa membayangkan Kazuto melakukan itu, tetapi…

Atau malah dengan romantis? Menyanyikan serenade di depan gadis terpilihnya atau memberinya sekuntum mawar ke tangannya sambil membisikkan cuitan-cuitan cinta? Eugeo agak geli membayangkan Kazuto bertindak seperti itu tetapi dia tidak bisa mengurungkan kemungkinan hal itu terjadi.

Atau… mengajak Sortiliena dinner berdua?! …oke yang itu agak kelewatan… tetapi masih mungkin? Kalau dia menabung sepertinya dia bisa mengajak senior mereka ke tempat bagus untuk makan berdua. Eugeo kesampingkan suplai informasi dari otak kanannya bahwa Kazuto menghabiskan uang hari rayanya untuk S:TEAM sale baru-baru ini.

Ah tidak, Eugeo cuma bisa membayangkan Kazuto membawa Sortiliena ke toko pizza di dekat apartemen mereka dan membiarkan gadis yang tampak seperti bangsawan itu makan menggunakan kedua tangannya tanpa sendok maupun garpu.

“You can’t do that to a noble girl, Kazuto…”

Biarpun yang melakukannya hanyalah Kazuto dari imajinasinya, Eugeo tidak bisa menahan diri menegur sahabat versi imajinasinya.

“I can’t do what to who?”

“WHA- KAZUTO?!”

“Whoa, whoa, calm down. It’s just me.”

Sibuk dengan delusinya, Eugeo tidak sadar saat Kazuto menghampirinya dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya, hanya beberapa senti dari wajah anak asli Jerman tersebut. Matanya yang sekelam langit malam menunjukkan kebingungan atas reaksi berlebihan teman berambut pirangnya dan dia memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. Eugeo tidak menjawabnya dan memilih pura-pura batuk tanda tidak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan.

Untungnya, Kazuto tidak berkutat dengan hal itu dan lanjut ke topik lain.

“Hey, will you be busy after school?”

Seingat Eugeo, dirinya tidak ada janji atau semacamnya sih.

“No, why?”

“That’s great! Make sure to keep your schedule open for me, okay!”

Tanpa penjelasan apapun, Kazuto berlari bagai puting beliung ke kelas mereka di hari ini.

Eugeo hanya bisa tertawa lelah melihat tingkah teman hyperactive-nya itu.

_Pulang sekolah… Pulang sekolah apa yang Kazuto ingin lakukan?_

Tebakan Eugeo tentu kembali ke masalah Valentine.

Dia tidak menduga Kazuto akan memilih sepulang sekolah untuk memberikan hadiah Valentine ke Sortiliena. Kebanyakan murid di sini memilih jam istirahat makan siang, selain karena waktu yang panjang mereka juga tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan target asmara mereka hari ini tidak pulang terlebih dahulu.

Tampaknya seperti yang ia duga Kazuto akan mengajak Sortiliena berkencan hari ini, dan dia ingin bantuan Eugeo untuk itu.

Geez, Kazuto, kenapa dia tidak berbagi rencananya dari awal sih? Eugeo akan lebih mudah melengkapi apa yang akan mereka butuhkan andai dia tahu dia akan dilibatkan di kisah kasih sekolah Kazuto.

Eugeo tersenyum lega ke dirinya sendiri saat tau temannya masih memikirkannya. Kemaren dia cukup lesu karena Kazuto main rahasia-rahasiaan darinya. Entah kenapa dadanya merasa sesak saat menatap Kazuto mencermati satu demi satu coklat demi orang lain dan dia tidak memberitahu Eugeo soal itu.

“Okay, you can do it Eugeo! Be the best wingman in history!”

Menepuk kedua pipinya dengan tangannya, Eugeo memantapkan dirinya untuk membantu percintaan temannya.

* * *

 

Saat jam makan siang, dia tidak sempat membahas apa yang ingin dilakukan Kazuto untuk Valentinenya. Sebelum Eugeo bisa berdiri dari mejanya dia sudah dikerumuni oleh para siswi di kelasnya, satu per satu hadiah dari coklat, kartu, sampai boneka diberikan untuknya.

Tidak hanya itu, saat dia terbebas dari penjara manusianya penjara lainnya menunggunya. Siswi-siswi dari kelas lain juga tidak sabar memberikan perasaan mereka kepada Eugeo hari ini. Begitu banyak gadis yang perlu ia ladeni sampai ia tak bisa lagi melihat apa yang terjadi di tempat duduk Kazuto, apakah dia juga mendapat dilema yang sama atau mungkin dia sempat melarikan diri, Eugeo tidak tahu.

Setidaknya, sekarang Eugeo tau kenapa Kazuto lebih memilih waktu sepulang sekolah daripada jam makan siang. Namun, Eugeo menghela nafas saat ia tidak diberi kesempatan apapun untuk menyusun rencana mereka. Apa Eugeo harus mengikut jalan Kazuto yang hampir selalu berimprovisasi di segala situasi? Melakukan sesuatu seperti ada 50 persen kemungkinan gagal… dan juga berhasil.

Siswa-siswa di kelasnya heboh melihat betapa banyak pemberian Valentine yang diterima oleh Eugeo. Siapa sangka anak lelaki yang kemaren terkucilkan sekarang menjadi idaman para siswi?

Seharusnya Eugeo senang dengan hal ini, karena belum lama ini dia memang menginginkan banyak hadiah dari para gadis, tetapi sekarang otaknya masih terfokus dengan Kazuto. Harusnya dia sudah menduga Kazuto akan menjalaninya dengan santai tetapi dia berharap dia bisa melihat sedikit kegelisahan darinya karena incaran Valentine Kazuto adalah senior yang masuk daftar orang-orang terpopuler di sekolah antar negara mereka ini.

“If you frown so much you’ll get older faster than my natto.” sebut Kazuto, mendadak seperti biasa dari antah berantah.

“Natto?” tanya Eugeo.

“Fermented beans from my hometown.”

Memasukkan hadiah-hadiah Valentinenya ke tas jingjing yang sengaja dia bawa hari ini (hei, tidak masalah kan berjaga-jaga untuk kelebihan bawaan?), Eugeo menerima uluran tangan Kazuto dan berjalan mengikuti tuntunannya.

Hari ini tidak begitu dingin, jadi Eugeo membiarkan tangan yang terjalin dengan Kazuto tidak mengenakan sarung tangan. Dia lebih suka merasakan kehangatan teman berambut oniksnya secara langsung daripada terhalang sesuatu, dan Eugeo yakin Kazuto juga berpendapat demikian.

“Ah, 6th grade is up stair, Kazuto. We might can catch up to her before she’s leave.” Sahut Eugeo, memelankan pase perjalanannya sedikit di dekat tangga.

“Huh, is there anyone you need to meet right now? I thought I told you to keep your schedule open…”

“Well, you want to catch senior Sortiliena before she go home, right? Better move those little legs faster.” Eugeo berkata dengan nada penuh keyakinan, menarik tangan Kazuto yang entah mengapa membatu di ujung tangga.

“Why do I want to catch Sortiliena-senpai??” Kazuto memiringkan kepalanya, tampak tak paham dengan perkataan sahabatnya. Eugeo hanya bisa menghela nafas, hal yang biasa dia lakukan saat dia sudah lelah dengan perilaku temannya.

“For your Valentine, duh.” Sebut Eugeo tanpa keraguan.

“??? I’m sure I don’t ask Sortiliena-senpai to help me on Valentine thought…” Kazuto mungkin bermaksud membisikkan itu ke dirinya sendiri, tetapi Eugeo mendengarnya.

“Geez, get your priority right, Kazuto. I AM your helper and senior Sortiliena is your target. How can you forget something so essential.”

Mendengar hal itu, Kazuto yakin dia dan Eugeo tidak dalam gelombang pemikiran yang sama. Bocah dari Asia itu mengerang kesal dan menepuk kepalanya sendiri dengan tangannya yang senggang.

“Oh my god, my partner is an idiot.” Rintih Kazuto, mulai menyadari kesalah-pahaman yang mengepul dari kepala ajaib bocah Eropa ini.

 “Hey! That’s rude, I’m sure I’m way brighter than you!” sangkal Eugeo, kesal dia diejek oleh Kazuto tanpa sebab.

“Nope, you are a total, perfect, quadratic idiot.”

Tidak ingin lagi terhenti karena basa-basi tak berujung, Kazuto sekarang menarik tangan Eugeo dengan paksa, menjauh dari tangga ke lantai atas dan pergi keluar sekolah. Mengabaikan semua protes yang Eugeo lontarkan soal kencan Valentine dengan seniornya.

“Argh, Kazuto! Why do you miss your chance like that! Don’t tell me… you forgot to bring your Valentine present?! That’s why we come to your apartment?”

Sudah lelah dengan ocehan Eugeo, Kazuto tidak mengacuhkannya dan mengusir sahabatnya ke dalam kamar pribadinya. Eugeo melongo atas perbuatan tidak masuk akal Kazuto dan hanya bisa menghela nafas entah keberapa kalinya di hari itu.

Meletakkan barang bawaannya di meja Kazuto yang untungnya tidak berantakan, Eugeo membaringkan dirinya ke ranjang yang sudah familiar kelembutannya.

Untuk seseorang seriang Kazuto, kamarnya sangatlah sederhana dan rapi. Tidak ada modifikasi-modifikasi signifikan yang bisa dia lihat dari langit-langit maupun dindingnya. Hal yang paling mencolok di kamar ini hanyalah komputer dengan tiga layar dalam satu meja dan gaming composition rakitan Kazuto sendiri, dan mungkin beberapa cindera mata dari tempat-tempat yang Eugeo tidak kenal berbaris di rak gantungnya.

Mendengar bunyi pintu kamar yang terbuka, Eugeo tidak membangkitkan diri dari tempat dia mengistirahatkan badannya dan hanya melambai untuk memberitahu Kazuto dia di sana.

Dia tak menduga saat Kazuto merangkak ke atasnya dan mengunci pergerakannya.

Apa Kazuto berencana mengelitikinya?!

“Open your mouth.”

“Ah.”

Sebelum Eugeo bisa menyiapkan diri atas serangan kitikan Kazuto yang ia pikir akan datang, tubuhnya refleks menuruti perkataannya yang begitu mendadak muncul.

Dia merasakan sebuah benda kecil terjatuh ke dalam mulutnya, dan Eugeo otomatis menutupnya. Saat benda di dalam mulutnya perlahan meleleh dan Eugeo sadar Kazuto baru saja memasukkan sebuah makanan.

Lebih tepatnya coklat.

Rasanya agak aneh tapinya. Ada beberapa bagian yang ia pikir berasa gosong dan manisnya tidak merata. Eugeo penasaran darimana Kazuto membeli coklat seperti ini.

Dan sepertinya, pikiran terakhirnya tidak sebatas pikiran saja.

“I didn’t buy it, I made it. Not bad for my first attempt, aren’t it?”

Puas melihat reaksi Eugeo, Kazuto juga ikut memakan coklat yang katanya buatannya sendiri itu. Setiap bocah bermata zamrud itu ingin merangkai kata-kata, Kazuto dengan sigap memasukkan coklat-coklat lainnya, menghentikkan Eugeo dari apapun yang ingin dia bicarakan.

Hal itu terus berlangsung sampai seluruh coklat yang Kazuto bawa habis.

“Man, that hit the spot. Homemade chocolate is different than store-brought after all. I’m glad I choose baking choco in the end.”

Setelah mengelap bibir Eugeo dengan jarinya, Kazuto menjilat sisa-sisa coklat yang bertengger di jarinya sendiri. Dengan misinya tercapai, Kazuto menggolerkan dirinya di atas Eugeo, malas untuk memisahkan diri dari partnernya.

“So how does it taste? My _honmei choco_.”

“Honmei choco?”

Itu pertama kalinya Eugeo mendengar istilah yang dikatakan Kazuto. Dari silabelnya dia menebak itu bahasa Jepang, tetapi sayangnya Eugeo masih pemula dalam mempelajari bahasa kampung halaman sahabatnya.

“In Japan, women give _giri choco_ and _honmei choco_ at Valentine. Men suppose to do it at White Day which is celebrate in March at the same date.” Kazuto menggeliat, mengubah posisinya agar bisa berbaring lebih nyaman, dia memutuskan untuk membaringkan kepalanya di samping kepala Eugeo, “But since it seems this country doesn’t celebrate it, I just do it at Valentine. There is no discrimination against men or women giving it too.”

Mungkin karena cuaca yang dingin, tetapi suhu tubuh Kazuto membuat Eugeo nyaman, serasa seperti mempunyai teddy bear penghangat raksasa. Memperlakukannya tidak jauh beda dari sebuah boneka beruang, Eugeo memeluk Kazuto, menghisap kehangatan yang bisa dia dapat.

“That didn’t answer my question thought? And shouldn’t you give it to Sortiliena instead of me?”

Kazuto kembali mengerang kesal dari balik pelukan Eugeo.

“That is why I ask you, what does Sortiliena-senpai has anything to do with this?” menghela nafas panjang, Kazuto lanjut menjawab pertanyaan bocah polos ini, “There are two types of chocolate in Japan. One is obligatory and the other is for romantic purpose. I just make one and it is honmei choco.”

Bocah nakal itu menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Eugeo sebelum Eugeo bisa menangkap semburat merah yang sekarang semerbak di pipi dan telinganya.

“Honmei…? Is it obligatory chocolate?” tanya Eugeo, ingin memastikannya. Kazuto berbelit-belit menjelaskannya, Eugeo masih tidak paham dari dua istilah Jepang itu yang mana coklat yang romantis, yang mana yang bukan.

“Dunno, go google it at later time. Now, since I gave you chocolate and there is no White Day, you better spoils me rotten in return today.”

“Eeeeh?! This is extortion!”

Tetap saja, Eugeo menuruti permintaan Kazuto. Dia lemah dengan apapun yang Kazuto minta dan entah kenapa Kazuto bertingkah manis hari ini. Toh, dia tidak ada masalah dengan memanjakan Kazuto seharian atau bahkan dua harian.

Waktu Eugeo menjelaskan kepada Kazuto soal spekulasi dan hal yang memenuhi kepalanya di hari ini, alasan kenapa dia terus menyebut-nyebut Sortiliena, Eugeo harus menerima nasibnya yang terus diseruduk Kazuto sambil diejek bodoh olehnya.

Sepertinya dirinya harus mengurangi menonton sinetron di Netflux...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tentu, saat akhirnya Eugeo ada kesempatan mencari tahu tentang honmei dan giri choco di google, mukanya meledak dengan semburat merah.
> 
> “L-Lain kali aku akan membalasnya.”
> 
> Kazuto licik sekali, memberikan hal seperti itu tanpa aba-aba maupun acuan apapun.

**Author's Note:**

> Ada beberapa kalimat dalam bahasa Inggris karena kuingin kalian merasakan perasaan Kazuto. Karena kurasa bahasa inggrisnya masih cukup simpel jadi gak perlu note terjemahannya kan?
> 
> Semoga kubisa menamatkan fik ini.


End file.
